To Be A God
by Kurosuta
Summary: Black Star viewed men as strong, independent beings that don't care what anyone else says. Because of this, nobody could tell her she won't grow up to have huge muscles and rule over the world as a God; But deep inside and in the heavenly skies, Black Star had a feeling that in order to fulfill her dream... she was destined to play a male role! Fem!Black Star Transgender fanfic
1. Why The Heavens Chose Me

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I am really proud to be able to publish it. Thanks to rxyalty's fanfiction, Little Brother, I found some courage to write my own story. I just want to quickly warn that since it is my first time, some of your favorite characters may be OOC and maybe some canon episodes are mixed up but I assure you that I am doing my best to make everything piece together! If you have any suggestions or ideas for the later chapters in this story, or possibly a pairing, you are seriously encouraged to help. I do like Co-Written stories!

Sorry for the long Author's Note. We may now begin Black Star's adventure!

* * *

 _ **To Be A God**_

* * *

"It's... a girl!" There was no cheering or praising. There was no screaming or clapping. Only a deathly silence as the sound of war raged distant from the deserted hill.

As the baby wailed and the doctor cleaned her, a spiky white-haired man barged into the large tent with many bloodied knives in his hand. He had just came back from the battle between the Star Clan and DWMA and knew it was only a matter of time before he and the rest of the ninjas on top of this hill will be captured and killed right on the spot. He knew the clan and school never got along but a day where thousands of meisters and death scythes and weapons go against a hundred assassins is not what he had expected.

"White Star sir... your newborn..." The doctor murmured hesitantly. The man narrowed his eye dangerously as he sensed an uncomfortable atmosphere. His wife was resting on the cot, slowly recovering from giving birth and several other assassins taking guard around the corners.

"Your newborn sir... It's a... Girl." White Star remained silent. As a rule of the Star Clan, only the first newborns have to be a male in order to take their father's place. Women were rare in the clan and if there were any, they were used to keep the bloodline of the Star Clan going. However due to war, White Star's wife remained the only female to live and produce the Star Clan's last hope; and it's a girl. Will he take down the baby and call the Star Clan extinct? Or will he keep the baby, and let her carry on the last pure blood of the clan?

Sounds of guns shooting in the woods near the tent made everyone jump and White Star swore as he grabbed hold of the baby in a blanket and dashed out. He ignored the yells and protest of the doctor and lower assassins but he had not time to explain his plan. He only trusted them to keep his wife alive as long as possible and zoomed into the forest. He hopped from tree to tree while keeping the infant in his arms, his heart paining as he heard the DWMA souldiers march toward the tent with their automatic weapons. He was the Clan's leader and he managed to get a whole clan eradicated in less than a day.

White Star held his breath as he made himself camouflage with a tree branch when a swordsman calmly walked through the trees and bushes with a wheat straw inbetween his teeth. Once the man was out of sight, White Star quietly hopped the rest of the branches and landed on the dirt when he came across the other side of the forest. The view of Death City was beautiful, compared to the fire, smoke, and blood covering his village. There stood out DWMA, the school that everyone so happen to praise killing his family. He wanted to take revenge, kill everyone and everything but what good would it do? White Star sighed heavily and placed his wailing infant on the ground while crouching in front of her.

"Oh quit your whining." He muttered at the baby and his breath hitched when big, sparkling blue eyes opened and looked at him in interest, the wailing stopped and the infant was now observing her father. White Star huffed as his heart gave another agonizing ache at his newborn daughter. He quickly looked up at the sky and watch the many stars in the sky and the bright guffawing moon. His expression hardened before he looked back down at his child.

"You are our Clan's last hope, our future, our reputation. You will carry out our warrior strength and assassins' blood. You... Black Star... will pass our legend on." White Star said this as he traced the baby's cheek with his gloved thumb. Even if his mind was screaming "It's a girl you damned fool!", common sense told him that this was no time to be biased.

"And besides, you are my child. No child of mine is a failure." He added with a hidden smirk. As if Black Star understood him, the infant grinned widely and clapped excitedly. Oh what he would give to have a few more hours, or maybe even a day to stay with his child.

With a determined look, White Star stood up with clenched fists as he gave one last look to Black Star.

"I will kill as many as I can, for you and my wife. Let my last scream of rage ring in your ears. One day, _one day... You will rise above humanity!_ "

 **O.o.O.o.O**

 **Thirteen Years Later..**

 **O.o.O.o.O**

"Black Star! Breakfast!" A man called from the kitchen. He took off his apron with a sweat at a thought of being caught in the frilly item and blinked when he did not hear footsteps.

"Black Star!?" He called and huffed while running a hand through his cornrows when he realized he was going to have to play hide-and-seek as usual.

...

"Heeheehee..." As the man passed the living room, a small form hopped from under the coffee table and ran into the laundry room. When she slid the door open, a towel plopped on her head and with her vision suddenly blocked, she ran into the washing machine and fell back with a yelp. Of course, within seconds her guardian was standing over her with a tired look.

"Black Star I don't have time for this. I made breakfast, so hurry up and eat because I have somewhere to take you." Black Star felt the towel get lifted from her face and hopped onto her feet with an excited look.

"YOU'RE TAKING ME TO THAT FIGHTING SCHOOL, MWBA?!" She screamed while running into the kitchen. "Huh Sid? Right? Right? Sid?" A headache formed in the man's head and he massaged the temple of his forehead.

"DWMA and yes Black Star. It's time you meet Lord Death for an evaluation before attending the academy." Black Star was practically glowing as she practically inhaled her plate of eggs and bacon, occasionally tossing a biscuit in her open mouth. Sid shook his head with a humored look at how the girl was able to eat like a human vacuum cleaner. "After you finish eating, go ahead and get changed. I'll meet you in the front."

"Kay!" When Sid exited through the front door, Black Star zipped to her room and a opened her drawer. Unlike most girls, Black Star had a drawer basically for a boy. Her closet had assassin-like outfits, and her day clothes were all boy shorts and shirts. There were no hair ties, bows, skirts, bracelets, ect. However she did hold two powerful combat gloves that she was never able to touch because Sid claimed she was not ready. However, starting her new day at the academy, Black Star decided to make a good impression of herself.

Grabbing an outfit, the gloves, and tape, she headed into the bathroom and plopped the items on the ground before staring into the mirror. It was an everyday procedure that soon grew into a habit. She would observe her flat and relaxed spiky blue hair. She had asked why she dyed her hair as a baby a year ago since everyone in town had black, blonde, or brown hair. However Sid always avoided answering and she eventually stopped asking why was seemed so different from everyone.

Her blue eyes went down to the star-shaped scar on her shoulder. Sid said it was a birthmark but even Black Star was not stupid enough to believe that. But she did not know what else it could be. How she got it, she may never know. Who her real parents are... pointless to even try asking. If only Black Star knew, she would understand why everyone glared at her, whispered behind her back, or made rude gestures when she looks at them. Finally, her eyes went down to her chest. Being raised around a man made Black Star want to be one when she grew up. She viewed women as weak, petie beings that did nothing but whine over their make up or what clothes they should wear. Then when Black Star saw men, she viewed them as strong beings, muscles, and independent. Nobody was able to say that she was only being sexist. Nobody told her that she was being biased. And because of this, nobody could tell her that she won't grow to have huge muscles and rule over everyone as the last Star Clan member. Deep inside, almost as if it was common sense, Black Star had a feeling that she was destined to be a boy, not a girl. Something told her that somewhere in the endless skies, an important person would raise her and have more faith if she was a man and not a female. Her heart told her that one day, she will reach her life-long goal as a proud male.

With a final grin, Black Star took off her shirt and pants, only being left in boxers. With years of practice at her side, the blue-haired girl grabbed a roll of gauze to wrap around her chest. Sid had caught her one day and warned that if she kept doing it, her chest would not fully develope like a normal girl's and he was confused when she laughed and gave an extra wrap of gauze around her chest. He had long given up trying to stop her from confusing her gender but her determination was much stronger than his will. Fate decided this, and nobody will change it. Black Star made sure to evenly space the gauze on her chest so when she put her black, sleeveless shirt on, there was no hint of breasts. Once she was satisfied with this, she pulled on black and white shirts before grabbing a belt and quickly wrapping it to keep it in place and tucking her shirt underneath it. Finally, she grabbed a sliver scarf and loosely tied it around her neck before pulling out a jar of gel. This was her favorite part.

Dipping her hand in the jar with a grin, she slathered it on her hair and began making large spikes out of it. Her favorite design was making a star out of her hair since it was her favorite shape out of concious. Plus it made her look more boyish and gave a sense personality toward her. And who wouldn't like a little attention?

Once Black Star washed her hands and put the jar back, she slipped on the taboo gloves and voiced her awe at her soul wavelength travelled toward the items on her hand. It was almost as though her soul was familiar with them. Clenching and unclenching her fists, Black Star stepped out the bathroom and headed to the front door with a satisfied look. It was time she began her years at DWMA. To get a weapon. To kill kishin's and witches. To beat anyone higher than her to get to the top. To rise above all.

 _To fulfill a dream a certain someone in the starry skies wished upon me._


	2. Meeting Death The Kid

"Ah I see. Black Star, why don't you give us grownups a chance to talk? Shinigami-sama's son is just in his bedroom." Sid suggested while gently patting the girl's spiky hair. Black Star stared up at him, then Shinigami-sama, who did a wave with his huge hand from a mirror, before huffing.

"Okaaay. Does he like to fight?" Black Star asked while climbing off the couch of the mansion and Sid sweated.

"Um... Why don't you ask him yourself? He's in the bedroom, down the hall, third door on the right." Black Star nodded and ran off to meet the kid that was supposedly two years older than her. Since Shinigami-sama was a Death God, Black Star decided that in order to surpass him, she must defeat his son. She thought the task would be easy based on how Lord Death described his son, but in the near future, it's going to take more than a speech and punch to beat him.

Black Star found the door and huffed while thinking of assassin-like ways to take him down later on before opening the door. Being the only child in Death City to never have a friend, she awkwardly stood as a male paced the (perfect?) bedroom with a cellphone in hand.

"No no no I do not care what father says, bring those two delinquents to this very mansion tomorrow. They are dual weapons! It's symmetrical! No, don't tell him. Just... bring them here when my father is busy in school tomorrow. Alright. Thanks for answering my ca-... I'm 15, how old are you again?" He finished before hanging up with a weirded look. However that was short-lived when he froze at Black Star's figure at the open bedroom door. They shared a silent observation of each other before Black Star took another step in while looking around at the perfectly placed furniture.

"... Who are you?" The male finally asked and Black Star jabbed her thumb toward herself.

"I'm Black Star! I was brought to this world on a mission to take over it and rule over you lower lives one day!" She introduced herself with a boastful grin. The older teen was less than amused and pocketed his device before pointing at his door.

"Look I don't care who you are anymore or why you are here but would you be as kind as to leave this instance before I call the police?" Black Star blinked in shock at the mild threat before frowning.

"Sid brought me here so he could to talk to your dad and let me come here, you jerk." She retorted.

"Well go back out, I don't want any visitors."

"Well too bad, I'm staying."

"Fine, I'll leave dammit." The boy said while stepping to the door. Black Star held her tongue before quickly thinking of something else to say and grabbed onto his suit.

"I'll follow you then!" She slyly said and watched the interesting narrow, golden eyes widen at her tactic.

"What do you want from me?" He finally asked while slapping her hand away and Black Star stopped herself from answering with "A friend".

"Sid said you are better than everyone else in school and so I want to fight you while he and your dad talk." He rolled his eyes at her explanation and moved away from her.

"I'm not in the mood to fight, whoever you are, and I certainly do not think I am the best in a place I don't even attend-"

"Black Star." He paused.

"What?" Black Star held herself high while crossing her arms over her constricted chest.

"Black Star. That's my name. Now what is yours?" She could not stop a smile from stretching on her face as the person flushed. Perhaps she was not the only person who never had a friend to talk to?

"U-Um... Well it's Death The Kid but I prefer to go by the third syllable." Black Star nodded.

"Kid..." She tested before grinning and hopping right in front of him, who nearly fell back from the sudden action. "Hey Kiddo, we're gonna be friends, kay?" She boldly stated before holding up a hand. Death The Kid looked down at the hand uncertainly before staring into Black Star's large, twinkling eyes and hesitantly grabbing her hand as he twitched from having human contact for the first time in years.

"S-Sure."


	3. Story Behind The Tattoo

"Alrighty, it is concluded that Black Star will attend DWMA. However you will be placed to watch her closely for any signs or traits that belong to a Star Clan member. The mayor won't appreciate us putting a member in our school, heaven knows what will happen if we find a bunch of students dead of Black Star." Shinigami-sama explained and Sid nodded from the mirror.

"What about weapon holding? Would she be able to obtain a weapon, better yet find someone who can link their soul wavelength with hers?" Sid asked and Shinigami-sama hummed.

"I have a feeling she can, it may just be a bit more difficult for someone to... for the lack of better terms... deal with her." The man nodded with a huff. He did not know what came over him when he had rescued Black Star when she was an infant in the fired-down forest. He did not think the Star Clan should survive anymore but he could not deny the Clan's last member. Besides, when he had brought her up to the staff of DWMA, everyone agreed that If he just raised her in a different atmosphere, she can grow up to be a strong leader. Question is when Sid is gone, who's shoulder will Black Star be able to lean on next?

* * *

"Hey what's that?" Kid asked while glancing at her shoulder. Black Star hummed while looking down and pulling on her right arm to get a clearer view of her shoulder.

"You know, I always asked Sid but he keeps saying it's some kind of birthmark. Isn't it weird that it's a perfect shape too?" She rambled and looked up at Kid to see that he was no longer looking curious but had a stern expression. "What?"

"... That's no birthmark..." He muttered and she blinked. "I know I've seen that somewhere... My father told me that was a symbol of a clan that used to exist... I think it was the Star Clan-"

"What is this, a bed time story?" Black Star interrupted while walking around but Kid did not look as though he was joking and continued.

"No... Those tattoos are the insignia of a member that was in a rutheless gang. Eventually they were eradicated and I thought they were long gone all these years, but you have the exact tattoo... Do you even know this?" The girl shrugged and hopped onto his bed.

"Sid said he adopted me from a forest. I thought he was kidding but now that I think about it, I can't think of one person in the world who could be related to me. But now... I like to think that Heaven sent me here for a reason." She explained with small smile to herself as she stared down in slight embarrassment of telling about a little piece of her past. "And I don't mind that at all if it's the case. I like being special... even if it's only because of that."

Kid had listened to the whole story silently and his admiration grew for the 'boy'.

"Actually as far as I know, everyone is born from two people. Your parents is what you call them. They... must have-"

"Went to travel the world?" Black Star asked excitedly and Kid sweated.

"Um... well... possibly, but most likely-"

"Waiting for me to find them?"

"Not quite-"

"Ooh! Ooh! They are waiting for me to become a god before revealing theirselves! Huh?" Kid gave up on his own suggestion, seeing as Black Star prefferred her own light-hearted ones.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Black Star!" Sid's voice carried down the hall. "It's time to go!"

Black Star whined and slid onto the floor before slowly getting up. She did not want to leave Kid so soon. She enjoyed talking to him, it was the first time she was able to comfortably open up to anyone.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Black Star." Kid said while opening his door and Black Star walked over with a thumb's up.

"You too, Kiddo. I'll break in later so we can talk more!" Kid sweated.

"That won't be necessary..."

She headed out and ran over to Sid, he lifted her easily and placed her on his shoulders.

"Hey Sid, can we come back here again?" She asked as he carried her out the mansion. The man chuckled.

"Well someone got a little fond over a certain someone." Black Star nodded.

"Yeah! He's my best friend now!"

"Haha, that's good. You know, you may be his first friend as well." The girl's eyes widened.

"Seriously? People hate him too?" Sid coughed with a humored expression.

"Erm no, see he's generally frightening in people's eyes because of his being born from a Death God. He's a sociopath, observes from a rather far distance, and always has a book in hand. Hehe, that reminds me of Spirit's little girl. She's starting tomorrow just like you. Maybe you girls can be good friends too." Sid suggested and Black Star stuck her tongue out.

"I don't wanna hang out with pansies. I wanna hang out with people like Kid! Boys! Because I'm a guy too!" Sid sighed as she had went on about her 'mistaken figure' and what the heavens wanted her to be. However, he can not judge and knew that no matter what Black Star does and wants to be, he should support her. Or rather, him.

"Alright alright, I understand. There are plenty of kids who would be interested in what a great guy you'll be though." He encouraged and Black Star waved her fist.

"Then I'll beat them up!" Sid laughed out of nerve before looking back ahead. Wishing of violence for no reason... could this be a sign?


	4. The Short(and painful)cut To EAT

**O.o.O.o.O**

 **The Next Day...**

 **O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

"Wait what do you mean I have to go alone?" Black Star questioned with a frown as Sid crouched in front of her with a sad sigh.

"I'm a teacher here at school, I can't hold your hand everywhere Black Star, duty calls-"

"Screw your duties! I don't know anyone here!"

"Black Star... No... Listen! Please..." He added when he realized her tantrum was causing a scene. "You have to learn how to do things on your own. You need to be able to grow independently. Like you want to be a man. You view men as strong and independent figures, right?"

Black Star nodded.

"Good. And you view them as role models so use that image to get through your first day. Haha, man up." This made his little 'boy' smile and nod understandingly.

"Okay... Wait is Kid coming to school?" Sid shook his head.

"No, see he has a different role to play since he is the son of Lord Death. Sorry bud but you are all on your own."

"Awesome, I feel sooo much better already." Black Star while plopping onto the railing next to the staircase that had lead her and Sid to the entrance of the academy. The feeling of his device vibrating in his pocket made Sid give Black Star one last pat on the head before marching off to begin his duties. She watched him and sighed while watching other students walk into the building in pairs. She could still show off her godliness in already knowing about combat and such to the N.O.T. so that was the least of her worries. However finding someone to be her weapon is going to take some time or most likely the school year since she already knew that nobody sane enough would want to be paired with her.

"All because of this stupid thing..." She muttered while staring at her tattooed shoulder. Black Star climbed off the rail and began heading into the school to get the day over with. Then eventually the whole year. Oh boy wasn't she excited, but the only thing that kept her hopes up for a tolerant day was seeing Kid at least. The bell rang and she looked at her schedule, and then the signs next to each door she passed. Where was the N.O.T classroom for period one? All she see is moon related terms like 'Crescent Class' or 'Lunar Lab'.

"Need help?" She looked up at a man with long red hair.

"Uh... yeah where is the N-"

"Oh I see! Trying to act like your innocent!? I know what you did pal..." The man said while getting into Black Star's face. As much as she would love to cause trouble in the school already, she glared back at the man from the false accusation.

"What are you talking about, old man? I just got here-"

"Is that sassing!?" He yelled while licking the tip of a pen and writing on a note, no doubt that it was a detention form. She curled her fist.

"Hey! Why are you writing me up!? You're the one who's being the idiot!'

"That's double detention!" And before she could even keep her quick temper in check, Black Star tucked her elbow in slowly before slamming her fist into the man's gut. He flew at least ten feet across the hall before skidding onto the ground with the notebook and pen. It was silent and Black Star suddenly became weary that she probably knocked him out cold and took a step forward.

"H-Hey old man-"

"W-WAH!" She jumped and so did he whilst crawling back and holding his hands up in defense. Somehow, the man had a bloody nose along with an aching stomach. "Y-You... you just..."

"W-Wait! Don't tell Sid-!" He stood up and grabbed Black Star by the collar of her shirt before dragging her down the hall.

"I can't believe this... On the _first_ day..." He muttered and the student tried to get away.

"I swear if you report me for no reason I'll knock you out for sure!"

"Can it, kid. Yeeees, I think Lord Death will." Black Star paled. Maybe punching him and the fact that she threatened him did not make the situation any better. But why was she being reported to the owner of the school so quickly?

"Oh come on! You're a grown man, I barely flicked my wrist!" He ignored her and knocked on the large door.

"Shinigami-sama! I have good news~" Black Star's first description of this man was 'EVIL!'.

"Yes yes come in~" When the door was opened, the man pulled her inside a rather serene looking area surrounding the large platform she was standing on. There was Lord Death turning away from a mirror and he tilted his head at her form.

"Ah! What is Sid's little boy doing here?" Black Star could have sworn she saw him wink when he said 'boy'.

"You won't believe this but he-"

"He tried to get me in trouble for no reason!" She intercepted and the man frowned at her.

"I have my suspicions but that's not-"

"AND he threatened me." She lied to make good measure and he gaped at her.

"You little liar I didn't do anything!"

"Ahem! You two, that's enough." Lord Death called over and slapped his hands together. "Now, Spirit, I want you to tell me what you came here for."

"Right." Black Star wanted to complain about how unfair it was but when Death blankly looked at her, something told her that it was best to shut up. "Well you see, after I had my suspicions about this student I came over to check him out and you will NOT believe what I came across. His soul wavelength literally FLEW inside the punch-" Black Star zoned out his description of his beating. Great, now the guy was acting as if he was a fortunate survivor.

"- And then the little runt threatens me afterward. I can't remember the last time this has happened before my wife. And look how I turned out."

"A stupid old grunch?" Black Star happily suggested and ignored the irritated look.

"However, his temper is what needs to be in check if he's going to be in EAT."

Black Star's eyes widened.

"Wait WHAT?"


End file.
